


I’m Proving Myself

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I need an angsty dean x reader! Where the reader isn’t super skinny but not morbidly fat either. She’s smart but doesn’t multi task well. She idolizes Dean but he’s really mean to her. She’s really self conscious about herself and he goes to far one day. Sam intervenes. You can pick the reason why Dean is so mean to her. Maybe she sets out to prove herself and the boys go to rescue her but end up getting captured and she saves them instead but is super quiet around them because of what dean said





	I’m Proving Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. I need an angsty dean x reader! Where the reader isn’t super skinny but not morbidly fat either. She’s smart but doesn’t multi task well. She idolizes Dean but he’s really mean to her. She’s really self conscious about herself and he goes to far one day. Sam intervenes. You can pick the reason why Dean is so mean to her. Maybe she sets out to prove herself and the boys go to rescue her but end up getting captured and she saves them instead but is super quiet around them because of what dean said

Walking through the halls of the bunker, you had your nose in a book. Usually, that wasn’t something you would do. You’d get so into your book that you’d trip, run into someone, or both. It had happened more times than you’d like to admit.

“Watch it.” Dean snapped, jarring you from your thoughts. Looking up, your cheeks turned red. There stood Dean Winchester, clearly back from a very active night. “I thought you’d agreed not to walk and do anything else?”

“Sorry.” You sighed, shutting your book.

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”

You quickly moved around him and towards your room. Despite him constantly being rude, and mean, you looked up to him. Hell, you idolized the man. He was an amazing hunter, smarter than anyone gave him credit for, usually down to Earth, and handsome. Then he saw you as pretty much everything he disliked. That’s what you figured.

Shutting your door, you let out a breath. “Of course he looks down on you. Look at yourself.” You groaned.

“Hey, Y/N.” Sam smiled, walking into the kitchen as you sipped your coffee. “How’s that book I lent you?”

“Oh, um, I haven’t finished it.” You muttered.

Dean chose that moment to walk in. “Of _course_ you haven’t. You’re too scatter brained to finish anything.” He chuckled, making you look down. “Unless of course, it’s a pizza. Never seen you turn down _one_ of those.” You felt your eyes water, willing yourself to brush his words off. “You should probably sit this hunt out.” He glanced at you, but your face was looking away from him.

You nodded. “Yeah, sure.” You whispered, getting up and rushing out, leaving your coffee.

Sam turned to Dean, jaw clenched. “What the _hell_ is your problem?” He ground out. “She’s one of the smartest people we have _ever_ met! And you constantly put her down. This is getting out of hand. Can you not see what you’re doing to her?” He glared. “Maybe it’s you that should sit this one out.”

Dean watched his brother walk out of the kitchen, rolling his eyes.

* * *

You’d locked yourself in your room while you packed a bag. Sam had filled you in the night before about the hunt that they were going on. You had everything you needed. So, you hoped that you’d finally get to show Dean that you weren’t totally useless and pathetic. You heard Dean’s music in his room, and then as you moved through the hall, you heard the shower. That meant neither of them would notice you walk right out the front door.  
  


* * *

“Hey, Dean?” Sam asked, tossing his bag in the trunk. “Have you seen Y/N?”

He shook his head. “No, why?”

“I dunno. Something seems off. Let’s just go. She should be fine while we’re gone. We’ll work on everything when we get back.”

“She’s a big girl. She’ll get over it. Let’s just go deal with this.”

* * *

After you’d checked into the motel and changed, you headed out. From what you and Sam could tell, this was the work of demons. You had double checked to make sure you had the essentials, and felt confident. Maybe Dean would lay off of you after this.

* * *

Pulling into the motel Sam freaked. “ _Fuck_! She’s here. She took off on the hunt on her own.” He groaned.

Dean scoffed. “Great. Now we have to rescue her ass.”

* * *

You were able to slip through fairly quietly, not running into trouble. You’d been there about twenty minutes when you heard them- Sam and Dean. “You son of a _bitch_!” You heard Dean yell. Risking a peek over the ledge, you saw them each tied up.

Licking your lips, you looked around for anything that could be useful. Of course there really wasn’t much. You were in an old warehouse, which frankly, looked like it would fall down with a strong wind. Not a comforting thought as you moved through the crates. To your left, there was a rusty old pot laying on it’s side. Smirking, you grabbed it. You had seen only three demons near the boys, but knew there were more. You just had to make it to them, and untie one. Then, while one worked on the black eye bastards, you could free the remaining brother.

As quietly as you could, you set the pot right and filled it with the holy water you had- a good 48 oz. You’d simply filled two water bottles. Taking a deep breath, you moved toward a near by ramp, checking every couple feet for where the demons were. Two were talking with their backs to you, and the third looked bored. Was he playing a video game?

Shaking your head, you crept up behind them and gave them a good splash with the holy water. They screamed, making the boys whip their head up. Not bothering to give them time to recover, you bolted to Sam, knife out. The third demon looked surprised for a moment, giving you a head start. Once you had frayed the ropes, you were knocked to your side. That was all Sam needed. He pulled against the ropes, continuing to fray them, until his hands were free.

“What the hell?” Dean snapped, almost as if he was pissed he wasn’t released first. You simply shot him a look.

* * *

It was a fight, but the three of you managed to take them out. The meat suits didn’t make it. You had taken a cab to right near the warehouse, so they gave you a ride back. You hadn’t spoken one word to them since the rescue.

Sam glanced at you, sighing. “Thanks for saving our asses, Y/N.” He smiled.

Nodding, you smiled back.

Dean sighed. “Maybe you aren’t as scatter brained as I said you are.” He told you. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick lately.”

“ _Lately_?” Sam scoffed.

“Shut up.” Dean snapped. “Anyways, I’ll try to give you the benefit of the doubt. It’s clear you are good in tight spots.”

You grinned. “Thank you, Dean. That means a lot.”


End file.
